johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cast
This game has a elaborate cast of characters. Each of them play a key role in each of the player characters' missions. They range from other Marines to one of the colonists. Marine (Player Character) The newest recruit of his unit of US Colonial Marines. Known in his unit as "Rookie", this Marine was sent on orders to survey the activity on the colony which is on the Planet BG-386 and if it at all possible eliminate the recent Xenomorph infestation on the Planet. Whjat this Marine will soon realize that the situation on BG-386 will go beyond the standard "Bug Hunt" mission he was initially given. Xenomorph (Player Character) One of the Xenomorphs that was born under the control of the colonists on BG-386. Known as "Specimen 6" by the scientists who hope to achieve to use this Xenomorph (as well as others) as Bio-Weapons against rival surveyed worlds. Watched over by chief Xenomorph scientist H.G. Groves, he passes his test, but will soon receive a call from the trapped Matriarch. This experimental Xeno will soon wreak havoc on the colony on BG-386. Predator (Player Character) One of the newest Young Bloods of the mysterious race known as "Predators". This Young Blood was on a distant planet, attempting to pass the special hunting trials necessary to become a proud hunter. After passing the trials, he heads to the Planet BG-386 where the human presence is disturbing their ancestors homeworld and their precious artifacts. This new hunter will scout the Planet to not only keep the humans from tapping into their information and technology, but to defeat their eternal enemies: The Xenomorphs. Cpl. Teresa Aquila A Tough, rugged Marine. Known in her unit as "Tequila", Cpl Aquila's mission is also to find and destroy the Xenomorphs that wiped out the colonists on BG-386. Nothing matters to her more than the safety and well-being of her fellow Marines. But soon, Aquila will also realize that her mission will go beyond the Xenomorphs, but the Predators and the conspiracy surrounding the Planet. H.G. Groves The Xenomorph scientist that's in charge of the program on BG-386. Groves has studied the Xenomporphs for some time now, and has used somewhat inhumane ways of studying them such as using live human test subjects for the capturing of Chestbursters. As he was studying the Xenomorph Specimen 6 he finds it interesting on how the abilities of that Xeno are so incredible. But what he'll soon realize the supreme capabilities of Specimen 6 and the other Xenomorphs and what they'll do to the colony. Katya The Synthetic administrator of the Colony on BG-386. Though she was made by Wayland-Yutani, but doesn't always play by their rules. After the escape of the Xenomorphs, she sent out the distress call to the US Colonial Marines. She'll do anything to help the Marines on the planet. She speaks with a Russian sccent and prefers to be called an "Android". Karl Bishop Weyland The owner and CEO of the Weyland-Yutani corperation. He ventured to the Planet BG-386 to initially to check up on the Xenomorph program on the Planet. However, as he scouted the Planet itself, he became quite interested in the former homeworld of the Predators. However, he received notice of not only the Marines' Bug Hunt on the Planet but the Predators are also coming back to their former homeworld to secure their precious keepsakes on the Planet. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants, but what that exactly means is a complete mystery.